Being Watched By Someone RATED M
by Kaito Shion V3
Summary: Miku, home from her concert, has a bad feeling of someone watching her. And when she goes outside, the intentions of this stalker are revealed.


The feeling of being watched by eyes of desire.

That exact feeling was stuck in Miku's tired mind as she carefully began to undress out of her stage uniform. It was so odd, she had just come home from a concert she hosted as her usual pop idol self and that feeling had been with her ever since. Whether it was true or not wasn't yet clear, but it didn't stop her from being cautious. Her concerts were always very stressful and full of crazy fans, so she went back to her manor each time and soaked in her hot tub in the back of her house.

Being in such a quiet and private neighborhood meant she shouldn't have been so tense, but that didn't stop her worries at all. She still felt eyes on her, and it was making her really uncomfortable. Well... Not exactly uncomfortable, per say.

Now nude, she applied a silk white and teal robe onto her thin body and then walked out of her room, her fairly small feet warm from the freshly cleaned carpeted floor. She walked down the grand staircase with no shoes and looked around, glad that her paid servants were not yet home. They always went out while she was busy at work. She walked through the halls and sighed happily as she walked past pictures of her family, forgetting that odd feeling for a moment. But it quickly returned as she reached the glass doors that led outside, and slid them open. The mild humidity of the August air blew her hair back only slightly for a second, and she stepped into the slightly sticky temperature. She always enjoyed heat, so it wasn't too bad.

She walked to her in-the-ground hot tub and looked around, smiling a little bit at how neat the white patio looked. It had a marble color scheme and the floor was so smooth with the rock that if you fell you might not even scratch yourself. She wanted the best of the best when she moved in, and that was what she received.

She untied the robe's bow and tensed up again at the feeling of someone watching her, biting her lip. But when her cellphone on the table nearby her began to go off from an unknown number, she was intrigued too as she was nervous.

She picked up the phone and answered, putting the phone to her ear.

"Hello...?" She greeted quietly.

"No need to be quiet... Miku, take the robe off already." The voice was mature and female, and somewhat familiar, but she felt chills run down her spine at what she said.

"Y-you... Can see me?" She asked, gripping her phone.

"Of course, my dear. Now... I can even see your legs tightening. Are you aroused by this?" The voice teased.

She couldn't admit to such a foul thing, but she knew inside that it was true. Even though she hated the thought of enjoying it, the thought of someone seeing her like that was so... Arousing. "N-no," she replied with a furrow of her eyebrows, trying to feel tough.

"But I know you are, Miku... Your small, frail body is turned on at the thought of lustful eyes looking at you with desire. Now..." She paused before her voice took a dominant turn. "Take off the robe."

Miku put the phone hesitantly on speaker and placed it on the table, slowly removing her robe to reveal her pale body. It wasn't cold out, but it certainly felt like that. Both hot at cold at once; two feelings mixing and clashing into one odd desire.

"Good, very good. Now... I want you to sit on the edge of the hot tub, my dear-" Miku did so quietly, her legs below her knees dunked in the hot, relaxing water. "-now, finger yourself."

Miku widened her eyes in shock and covered herself, feeling ashamed just at the thought of such a thing. She shook her head silently as if this mystery woman could see her, which she could.

"Obey me. Finger yourself," she spoke in a darker tone, making Miku squirm where she sat and spread her thin legs. Slowly, the tealette lowered a hand and began to touch herself. And with someone watching, it felt better than anything she could've done alone. It stirred excitement inside of her chest, and it made it hard for her to breathe. She was selfish, and she wanted more.

More commands.

"Put it in," the voice said one last time, and Miku did as she was ordered. One leg came out of the water to spread fully and she put a finger inside of herself, leaning on her other hand as she let out some sort of pleasured noise.

"I see you enjoy this," the woman toyed. "I am too, but let's see you cum... Let's see you degrade yourself as much as you can." A soft chuckle made her pause. "... I want my dear Miku to lay down on the edge of the hot tub, finger herself, and suck on her other fingers. I will not tolerate denial." The voice had a sickly sadistic tone at the end, and made the pigtailed teenager almost melt.

She laid on her back and slowly fingered herself, beginning to suck on two others to silence her voice. She was so turned on, it wasn't even blackmail. A stranger could've been doing this to her, and it still made her so excited.

"Good, very good. I see a pet like you is very loyal, though... Your pussy is very tight. It's squeezing around your finger, and you're making noises... My, Miku, are you a virgin?!" The voice boomed with false surprise. Miku flinched at the correct assumption and slowly nodded, red faced and busy sucking. "So horrible! You're just so... So lewd, and you haven't even had sex... You're so horrible...~"

Miku moaned again, adding another finger to her first one without an order. She wanted more, she needed it. The chills that brought her such pleasure made her want to scream.

"I didn't tell you do do that, my dear... Don't defy Daddy, got that? Switch hands." She chuckled darkly.

The nickname rang in her mind and she guiltily smiled, pulling out her fingers and changing hands. She pushed in two now lubricated fingers inside of her and moaned, the other hand resting on a small breast. She moaned out a single word, daddy, and squirmed on her back as she fucked herself with her fingers. The name was horrible, she knew it. All of her friends made fun of it, but it turned her on so much... And for a female to want that title, she could've died happily right then and there.

"Y-yes... Daddy, a-as you wish," she forced out with a guilty smile, grinding against her wet hand.

"Good pet. Now turn over and raise that little ass into the air~," she ordered sweetly, receiving what she had asked for. Miku was then on her hands and knees, one hand fucking herself as her ass was in the air. "Rub faster."

And so she did.

"Faster."

As she wished.

"Harder, dammit."

She was going numb, the familiar urge to orgasm was there.

"... Cum."

Miku squealed and her legs went weak, orgasming onto her fingers and allowing the clear liquid to seep down. She was wet, her body was numb.

But she wanted more.

As she realized her craving, however, the call ended. Abruptly and suddenly, it just stopped. And then the door opened. Out came a tall, curvaceous woman with a smirk on her face, her bubblegum pink hair framing her cocky expression. The sight horrified her.

... Luka...? No... It couldn't be... She isn't that cruel... No...

Luka laughed and looked down at the mess of a girl, leaning down and smacking her ass. "What a pervert~!" She exclaimed with a triumphant tone. "I can't believe my rival is so lewd... What, are you happy to see daddy?"

Miku wanted to hide so badly. She wanted to shrink into the floor, but she couldn't. The lust inside of her took over, and she did what she thought was impossible. She waved her ass back and forth, moaning happily at her enemy.

"D-Daddy...~" She whined submissively, purring happily. "I-it's making me hot... F-fuck me," she begged.

It was time for Luka to feel surprised. She was a bit taken aback for several seconds, surprised that Miku didn't furrow her eyes and insist she was straight. But... This was good.

No, amazing.

Luka opened her bag and took out a black object, lowering her skirt with a seductive chuckle. In black, lacy underwear and thigh high stockings for her V4 outfit, she put on the black object. But now, she could see that it was not just an object, but a strap on. And it was big.

"You want daddy, huh?" Luka asked, smacking her ass again and rubbing the strap on against her. Miku nodded happily and rocked her body against Luka, surprising her again.

"Hm? You know what, fine~! I'll bless such a perverted little slut with my power!" She pushed it in with one thrust, erupting a scream from the smaller girl. But no, she wouldn't stop. She moved the fake dick inside of her, moving Miku's body from side to side to stimulate her walls. She got to see Miku's true nature, teary eyed and smiling like a poor little pervert. She wouldn't last long.

"Tell me how you like something so horrible!" Luka commanded, making Miku moan.

"I-I love it, daddy...! I love calling my worst enemy something so f-fucked up as I'm fucked by a strap on...!" She replied to please the pinkette,

"I want you to cum, my pet... Cum quickly and humiliate yourself. Cum~!" Luka commanded, thrusting in once more and causing Miku to scream again. The poor girl gasped and did what Luka expected, cumming once more and collapsing off of the strap on. Luka stood up and walked to face Miku, taking her head and tilting it up.

"Don't give up on daddy, sweetheart... We're gonna go until it's clear that I'm the superior rival. At any cost, everyone will know."


End file.
